Of Smokes, Mint and Hair
by Grey Grapevines
Summary: a Shikamaru/Neji Neji/Shikamaru drabble I wrote for a friend. Set in modern AU, very mild swearing, two or three words.


Disclaimer: I don't own this anime/manga, nor its characters. This was a one-shot/drabble for a friend of mine who's a fan of this pair. Hope you all like it.

Summary: a Shikamaru/Neji Neji/Shikamaru drabble I wrote for a friend. Set in modern AU, very mild swearing, two or three words.

AN: Thanks to Strudel Ninja for beta-reading this! the small changes made this ficlet that much better!

* * *

Shifting his book bag on his shoulder, Shikamaru sat down on the bench inside the bus shelter, leaning back against the frigid glass. He had finally gotten off his part time job and now had to suffer through the freezing cold known as winter.

Fiddling with the mint candies hidden in his coat pocket, he pulled one out and toyed with it. He listened to the brief crackling noise as his fingers numbly untwisted the treat and popped it in his mouth. Sighing, he rolled the candy in his mouth a few times and supported his head against the glass. Watching with glazed eyes as his breath came out as a puff of white air, Shikamaru could not help but note the similarities and differences between what he was really craving for. Idly going over his thoughts, the world around him remained silent, only to be broken by his voice of irritation. "Winter wonderland my ass, this season's a frosty cold bitch."

Puffing his cheeks, he slowly blew another puff of air, watching it turn a misty white that disappeared into the early darkness. Mesmerized, he repeated this again. The puffs of white painfully reminded him of what he had sacrificed and he tried hard not to dwell on it.

Struggling to ignore the nagging cry in his mind that wanted to relive the past, he reminded himself why he was doing this. The godliest being known to man would damn him if he even thought about going back. After a very long and excruciating verbal beat-down, the very thing he made the sacrifice for would be taken away, and that was not something he would accept—ever. The gifts, the care, the love and the effort put forth for it would all go to waste, and that was not something he would—could—tolerate. No, instead he would watch the white mist hovering over his mouth, so similar but far different from what he wanted.

Shikamaru could not help but muse over the thought that this would be their first winter apart, and this made his heart ache. He missed the small warm glow that was so close to him in the past and the way his lips could wrap around the much smaller, pale figure and taste the delicious flavor he had grown accustomed to whenever he got worked up…

Blinking, Shikamaru shook his head in an attempt to forget. He unconsciously licked his chapped lips, watching another puff disappear as he continued to roll the mint candy around in his mouth. Groaning, Shikamaru leaned forward in his seat into a semi-fetal position. Yes, this would be their first winter apart, and every cold day of the season would be a bitter reminder of that. "God, I miss my smokes." he said aloud to the silence.

Winter was a frosty cold bitch indeed.

So caught up in thoughts about his old beloved cigarettes, Shikamaru failed to notice the expensive silver car that had rolled up next to him in front of the shelter. He also failed to see the driver observing him in amusement. A calm and slightly amused voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"That's too bad for you, now, isn't it?"

Jerking upwards, Shikamaru caught sight of the car and the godliest being known to man in the driver"s seat.

"Neji!" His candy almost fell out of his mouth.

Leaning over to open the passenger side door, Neji snorted in amusement. Mimicking the other boy's surprised expression, he exclaimed, "Shikamaru!" with an amused lilt in his voice. Grinning through the open window, Neji laughed playfully at the glare he received.

Propping the door open, he motioned for the lazy genius to get in. "Come on, I drove all the way here to take you home, being the thoughtful boyfriend I am. Now get in, it's freezing out there."

Shikamaru slowly stood from where he sat, a light scowl marring his features as he stretched out his limbs. Barely noticing that his legs had become numb from sitting on the metal bench, he made his way out of the shelter towards the expensive car. "I would have been warmer with a smoke…" he mumbled.

"And I disagree." Neji said as he rolled his eyes. He shook his head and looked at Shikamaru in amusement. "That was one of the weakest arguments you have ever made. You're losing your touch, Nara."

Scowl still set on his face, Shikamaru reached for the door handle. Neji was the reason why he was forced to quit smoking his wonderful cigarettes. He had been trying to convince said person to let him do otherwise, but unfortunately, Neji was as stubborn as a mule and refused to budge an inch on the subject.

Shikamaru could remember that wonderful warm spring day when his nicotine addiction died cold turkey. It had been a good day, nothing troublesome had occurred, and everything was right as rain, rainbows, ponies, and all that jazz. It was a _good_ day, damn it, right up until after school, when Neji marched up in front of him, plucked the lit cigarette out of his mouth, and crushed it under his heel.

Then Neji calmly stated, "My class just had a lecture about the effects of smoking on a person's health. You are going to quit these cancer-sticks or god so help me I'm chopping off all my hair."

There was a thoughtful pause, and then he added, "Besides, I don't like the taste of cigarettes, so eat mint candies instead."

To say Shikamaru was flabbergasted that day was an understatement. He was staggering from absolute shock and bewilderment! He was quick to concede to the agreement, however, for the idea of living without running his fingers through Neji's hair was horrifying. Besides, he figured he could change his boyfriend's mind at some later date. Presently, as he slid into the car and shut the door, he thought, 'And that has failed beyond a level I refuse to comprehend.'

He pulled off his mittens and sighed in content at the warmth of the car. Glancing sideways at Neji, he reached out to play with a dark lock of his hair. Taking special care to note its sheen and silky softness, Shikamaru still could not believe Neji's threat to cut it off.

'His long, dark, beautiful silky hair.'

The very idea to cut it off was ludicrous! They both loved the raven locks that fell from Neji's crown for various reasons. Shikamaru personally found that he loved the way Neji's long hair would splay across the bed sheets and pillows when they were being intimate. Neji was handsome, but when his hair was spread out beneath him like that, along with that flushed expression, God, he was absolutely breathtaking. That was why they spent time together to make sure that Neji's hair was always soft and shiny, perfection to touch. Neji's hair might as well have been symbolic to their relationship!

As the car pulled forward, Neji glanced over at Shikamaru and rolled his eyes. "Oh stop pouting, this is for your health."

Shikamaru's scowl deepened as he crunched on the mint candy in his mouth and crossed his arms. Refusing to say a word, he glanced out the window. There was a brief moment of silence before he caved. "… Mm'not pouting…"

Rolling his eyes again, Neji leaned over and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. Sweeping his tongue over Shikamaru's chapped lips, Neji pulled back before the lazy genius was given a chance to respond.

Watching his putout expression in amusement, Neji drawled out thoughtfully, "You know, if you want… We could go back to my apartment for a little reminder as to why we keep my gorgeous hair so long..." Smiling coyly at Shikamaru, Neji turned his attention back to the road, ignoring his boyfriend's confused frown. He wet his lips with his tongue and continued to say, "And you know how much I love mint…"

Shikamaru stilled in his seat, thoughts racing back and forth. A slow smirk formed on his lips as he turned his head to look at Neji. Reaching out again to play with Neji's hair, he swallowed the remnants of the mint candy. "Hm, I believe that may be in order... but I can't say I remember how much you really like mint… Will we have a reminder of this too?"

Neji had a smirk of his own, turning the car in the direction of his apartment. "Well, if I must…"

Grinning, Shikamaru leaned back in his seat and fiddled with another mint candy in his pocket.

* * *

Did you like it? not like it? Any pointers? Drop a review, much appreciated. Thanks again to Strudel Ninja!


End file.
